


Aaron's Happy Place

by RobronLove



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Filey Beach, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, It isn't directly mentioned but it is indicated, M/M, Slight indications of past child abuse and rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronLove/pseuds/RobronLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gordon is found guilty at the trial, Aaron decides that it's time to share his happy place with the people he loves most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron's Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this fic 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

With the trial over, Aaron felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. The only thing he wanted to do was go back to the beach and just sit with the people who made him happiest. 

Robert had just come back to the pub with Liv, after going over to the cafe to pick up a few cakes for their mystery trip.  
'Where are we going then?' Liv asked as the three of them got into Aaron's car.  
'Just wait and see.' Aaron said as he started driving to the place he wanted to be most right now. 

An hour and a half later and the three of them arrived at the beach.  
'Why are we at a beach? It's freezin'!' Robert laughed as Aaron got out of the car, grabbed the blanket and basket full of food and started walking towards the sand.  
'C'mon then you two! 'urry up!' Aaron shouted back to Robert and Liv, walking down the slope towards the beach.  
Liv and Robert exchanged confused looks as they walked to where Aaron was now sat on the blanket that he had set up. 

'So, what are we planning then? A bit of scuba diving? Wrestling some sharks?' Liv joked as she stood in front of Aaron and Robert, who were now both sat on the blanket, facing the calm water which was gently lapping at the damp sand.  
'How 'bout you go and build a sand castle or something?' Robert suggested as he reached over and grabbed a bottle of water out of the basket.  
'Urhm... That sounds really fun n'all. But I'm 14, not 5.' Liv said as she bent down to take her shoes and socks off.  
'What're ya doing?' Aaron asked.  
'Going in the sea'  
'Oh well have fun! Be careful of th-' Rob started but was cut off by Liv.  
'And you're both coming in with me.' Liv said standing up straight, smirking at them both.  
'I think I'll pass on this one.' Rob laughed.  
'I don't think so!' Aaron laughed as he pulled his own shoes and socks off and stood next to Liv. 'C'mon then!' Liv said as she ran off towards the water. 

'No, Aaron. I'm not going into that sea.' Rob said seriously, shaking his head.  
'Please.'  
'No.'  
'For me?'  
'Seriously? You're pulling that card?' Robert asked, disbelievingly.  
'Well it's worked hasn't it?' Aaron said, smirking. Robert rolled his eyes, smiling up at him.  
'You know it has.' Rob said, giving in and undoing his shoes.  
'Quick then! Bet I can beat you there!' Aaron said, running off whilst laughing.  
'That's definitely not fair! You've got a head start!' Robert shouted, running after Aaron. 

The water was freezing but they stayed in the sea for ages. After splashing around and sitting down to have some food, Aaron and Robert were sat on the blanket whilst Liv was searching the ground for fossils. 

'Can I ask you something?' Robert asked, turning his head towards Aaron.  
'Depends what it is.' Aaron laughed, trying to relieve some of the tension that had seemed to settle over them after Robert had spoken.  
'Why did you bring us here?' Robert asked softly, keeping his eyes trained on Aaron. He could see the frown lines appear on Aaron's forehead as the seconds of silence passed by. Robert decided that it was probably a bad idea to push for an answer so tried to take back the the question.

'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I was ju-' Rob rushed out but was cut off by Aaron.  
'This is my happy place.' Aaron started, still staring out at the horizon. 'It's where my Mum bought me before, y'now. It's one of the only places that I feel safe. One of the only places where I have nothing but happy memories. Not like the pub or anywhere else in the village. I only want to come here with people who make me feel as happy as this place does. So, that's why I brought you and Liv here. You are two of the most important people in my life and I just want you both to know that.' Aaron confessed, sneaking a glance at Robert to find him smiling slightly at him. 'Thank you.' Was all he said as Aaron looked at him, confused. 'Thank you for what?' Aaron asked.  
'Thank you for trusting me enough to bring me here, to your happy place.' Robert said as he reached out and took Aaron's hand. 

'I love you, Aaron. I love you so much.' Robert confessed as he looked into Aaron's teary eyes. There was a long pause before Aaron smiled slightly.  
'I love you too.' Aaron said, leaning in and gently placing his lips onto Robert's. Aaron felt Robert smile slightly against his mouth as he reached his hand up and placed it on Aaron's cheek. Aaron felt a rush of emotions overtake him at once as Robert's fingers started slowly tracing over his cheek. Robert pulled back slightly, his breath fanning over Aaron's lips as he spoke. 

'I've waited so long for this and I'm so glad I did.'  
Aaron laughed quietly, catching his breath.  
'I'm glad you did too. Thank you so much, Robert. For just being here, helping me. I honestly couldn't have done this without you. I love you so much.'  
'I'd do anything for you, Aaron. Absolutely anything.' Robert whispered against his lips.  
'And I'd do anything for you.' Aaron said with a small smile, pressing his lips to Robert's again. 

'OI! Look what I've found!' Liv shouted as she ran towards them with her hand outstretched. Robert pulled back and smiled at Aaron before turning to Liv, his hand still interlocked with Aaron's. 'What have you found then?' Robert asked as Liv knelt down in front of them. 

'I think it's a fossil!' Liv explained as she placed it into Robert's outstretched hand, which was not linked with Aaron's.  
'Yea! It is! D'you know how old this thing is?!' Robert said as he examined the small fossil in his hand.  
'No? How old?' Liv asked.  
'Hundreds and millions of years old. That's how old.' Aaron whispered, smiling at Liv's amazed face.  
'Seriously?! Oh my god!' Liv exclaimed. 

'Yea! C'mon then, I'll help you find some more!' Robert said, standing up.  
'Alright then! I haven't looked over here yet.' Liv said as she walked over to the left of the blanket. With a quick smile at Aaron, Robert jogged over to where Liv was searching the sand for more fossils.

Aaron looked over to where they both were, two of the most important people in his life, laughing, joking and creating happy memories in his happy place. He never wanted the feeling of love, that had encompassed his whole being, to ever leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic.  
> I don't write many fics like this but I really liked this idea that I had!


End file.
